yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 134
の |romaji = Yami no Yūwaku|type = Anime|airs = December 11, 2016|season = 3|op = Pendulum Beat!|end = Dashing Pendulum|previous = Episode 133|next = Episode 135|writecolor = Yellow|duration = 24 Minutes|image = }}"Allure of Darkness" ( の , Yami no Yūwaku) is the one hundredth-and-thirty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya’s anger toward Yūri, who had defeated Yūshō, reaches an apex. A Duel between Yūya and Yūri then begins. With the “Smile World” card his father left behind for him in hand, Yūya fearlessly resolved to fight Yūri. However, when the dragons on the Field resonate, the darkness within Yūya and Yūto’s hearts overflow and torment the two of them! Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Yūri vs. Yūya Sakaki.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūri Yūri Normal Summons "Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio" (1200/800). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, Yūri activates its effect, which lets him send a "Predator Plants" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Predator Plants" monster from his Deck. Yūri sends "Predator Plants Stapelia Worm" and Special Summons "Predator Plants Darling Cobra" (1000/1500). As "Darling Cobra" was Special Summoned Yūri activates its effect, which lets him add "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. Yūri activates "Fusion", fusing "Darling Cobra" and "Ophrys Scorpio" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yūri Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws "Smile World". Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" (Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Entermate Drago Remora" (1700/1000), both in Attack Position. The effect of "Drago Remora" increases the ATK of all Dragon=Type monsters by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Drago Remora": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Starve Venom", but Yūri activates "Predator Germination", preventing the destruction of "Starve Venom" and destroying the attacking monster, but the effect of "Drago Remora" prevents "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Starve Venom" is Level 5 or higher (Yūri: 4000 → 3600 LP). The second effect of "Predator Germination" lets Yūri Special Summons three "Predator Plants Token" (0/0) in Defense position. "Drago Remora" attacks and destroys a "Predator Plants Token ". Yūya Sets a card. Turn 3: Yūri Yūri Releases a "Predator Plants Token" to Advance Summon "Predator Plants Banksia Ogre" (2000/???). He tunes the remaining Level 1 "Predator Plants Token" with the Level 6 Tuner monster "Banksia Ogre" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yūri activates the effect the "Starve Venom", which lets him negate the effects of a monster Yūya controls and have "Starve Venom" gain its effects until the End Phase. He negates the effect of "Odd-Eyes" and grants its effects to "Starve Venom". Yūya activates "Starlight Force", negating the effects of all monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and changing their Levels to 4. The effects of "Starve Venom" and "Clear Wing" are negated, and their Levels become 4 ("Starve Venom": CG Star 8 → CG Star 4; "Clear Wing": CG Star 7 → CG Star 4). During each Standby Phase, "Starlight Force" increases the Levels of all monsters Yūri controls by 1. Should the combined Levels of Yūri's monsters become less than or equal to that of Yūya's, "Starlight Force" will destroy itself. "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Drago Remora" (Yūya: 4000 → 3700 LP, "Odd-Eyes": 3000 → 2500 ATK). "Starve Venom" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yūya: 3700 → 3400 LP). Yūri Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūya During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Starlight Force" increases the Levels of Yūri's monsters by 1 ("Starve Venom": CG Star 4 → CG Star 5; "Clear Wing": CG Star 4 → CG Star 5). Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3000/2000) and "Dragon Remora" (1700 → 2200/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Entermate Drop Gallop" (800/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. As "Drop Gallop" was Pendulum Summoned, Yūya activates its effect, which lets him draw cards equal to the number of "Entermate" monsters Pendulum Summoned at the same time, in this case, two. Yūya activates the other effect of "Drop Gallop" as he controls a Level 5 or higher monster, which lets him change its Level from 1 to 4. Yūya changes the Level of "Drop Gallop" to 4. He overlays the Level 4 "Dragon Remora" and "Drop Gallop" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Yūri Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3